Generally, small electric motors, such as PMDC motors and electronically commutated DC motors comprise a stator and a rotor installed in the stator. Two end caps are arranged at the axial ends of the stator. The two end caps have bearings in which the shaft is journalled. To remove heat from the motor, a fan is fixed to the shaft and located at the inner side of one end cap between the stator core and the end cap.
However, to increase motor power while reducing the physical size of the motor, the problem of heat dissipation has become more prominent.
Hence there is a desire for an electric motor with improved cooling.